


Secret Triangle

by hyosgardens, teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Character Death, Compromise, Descriptions of Injury, Flashback, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Violence, ON and OFF teams are rivals, Pain, Secret Relationship, dedicated to wjc, fighting over boundary lines, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: “No dying,” Jaeyoung states.“No dying,” Yuto repeats.Seungjun sighs, lifting both of their hands as he makes eye contact with both of them. “No dying.”
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK, Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: wjc masterpieces





	Secret Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> if you know anything about either of us as authors the summary is quite amusing LMAO
> 
> make sure to read the tags! nothing written here is graphic, but just be careful if you're affected by anything mentioned.

Seungjun sees red hair. He sees a familiar face in a crowd of unknowns, and he _freezes._

He shouldn’t be here. _He shouldn’t be here._

And yet, there Hyojin is. In the flesh, barking orders at his goons as he continues to fend off Seungjun’s men.

“Shit.”

He needs to _move,_ push through the barriers that remain of Hyojin’s front line, but all he can process is the fact that Hyojin is just… there. Alive. In front of him.

It builds as shock and elation. It grows into anger and frustration.

“KIM HYOJIN!” Seungjun roars, over the ruckus of yelling and shots fired. “KIM HYOJIN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Everyone around him jolts at his voice, confused as to why their leader begins to scream the name of a man they don’t know.

Said man whips his head over, annoyed at the voice that _knows_ his real name and continues to yell it out for the whole world to hear.

“Oh, shit.”

He hasn’t seen that stupid face in ages. He had a lot more baby fat to his cheeks then. Was a lot shorter too.

Now, Seungjun stands ten meters away, fury in his eyes as he keeps on glancing back and forth at the conflict. Since when did he grow up to become a gang leader?

“Seungjun, what the fuck-”

“You little conniving piece of shit! I never thought you’d stoop down so low!” Seungjun sneers, not daring to take his eyes off of Hyojin. He points his gun and squeezes, watching someone duck behind a crate in his peripheral.

“I could say the same to you!”

 _“Jun, you need to fucking move!”_ He hears a hiss in his in-ear. Seungjun chooses to ignore it.

“Hyojin, why the hell are you here?” He moves his head just in time to avoid the knife that whizzes past his ear. He grabs their wrist and _twists,_ hearing their bones crunch. Seungjun steps into their space, torquing his torso to knock them off balance and slam them to the ground.

“The same reason as you, Seungjun! Because I want this property. I need the supplies.” Hyojin rushes forward, leaping over broken pieces of wood and tucking himself besides a storage container.

By now, the anger has begun to subside, melting away into an odd sense of softness. He doesn’t want to fight anymore. He doesn’t want the risk of killing his once-best friend.

And suddenly, Seungjun is _sick_ of fighting.

“Hyojin, we don’t have to do this!” Seungjun slowly steps towards the redhead, avoiding the injured that have yet to be removed to safety. “Please, we can figure something out!”

“It’s too late, Seungjun!” he snarls. “You’ve killed my men. I’ve killed yours. They won’t be so willing to ceasefire in an instant.”

“We are their leaders! They _have to_ listen to us. That’s what they have sworn to us when they first join us.”

“Look around you! Look at what’s going on right now, in front of your damn eyes!” Hyojin yells. “Do you think we can stop now?”

“We can at least try!”

Hyojin lets out a frustrated growl, looking up at the ceiling. “Jun, just-”

He pauses, confusion flitting onto his face. Seungjun no longer stands a few meters away from him, and no matter how hard he looks, Hyojin can’t find any inkling of where he could possibly be.

“SEUNGJUN!”

“HYUNG!”

Hyojin watches as two figures suddenly charge from their positions, gathering at the location where Seungjun once stood. A tall, muscular frame. A smaller, lithe figure. They both have the same, dark blue stripe that hides on their collarbone, one that Hyojin can barely see peeking out under their vests.

Oh. _Oh no._

❀

Seungjun feels _pain._

It blooms right under his navel, at the edge of where his bulletproof vest stops. He clutches a hand to it immediately, feeling warm, sticky blood pour from his wound. Numbness spreads all over his body, the world suddenly becoming muffled and _so blurry._

Seungjun falls. He hits the ground with a thump, shoulder slamming into hard concrete. He can barely feel it. All his mind can register is the pain that burns in gut and how there’s _so much blood_ pouring onto the ground. Crimson paints the floor. It would have been such a pretty sight, had it not been coming from him.

He hears voices yell at him in the distance. Seungjun can’t tell who it is.

A pair of boots stand in front of him. Hands grasp at his shoulders, pulling them into their lap as gently as they can. There’s a head in front of his vision, fear stricken all over their face.

“Yuto.” Seungjun rasps out, a shaky hand reaching for his cheek. He feels a tear drip onto his thumb. “Don’t-” he takes in a sharp breath, “Don’t cry.”

Yuto places his hand atop Seungjun's wound, pressing lightly. He watches his leader wince, but he doesn’t let up. He needs to slow the bleeding, he needs to keep him _alive._ Yuto has no idea what kind of bullet hit him, how deep the wound is, whether or not it hit any vitals. He isn’t the _fucking medic,_ but sure as hell wishes he is.

“It’ll be okay, hyung.” Yuto forces out. He watches Seungjun’s face screw up in pain, feels how his hand trembles against his cheek. _God, why isn’t it slowing-!_

Seungjun lets out a laugh, rattling in his lungs and jolting more pain into his body. “I find it so funny-”

“It really isn’t, hyung.”

“-that we talked about staying alive before this. So, so funny. Look at me now.”

“You’ll be okay. One of our medics is coming, they’ll help you. You’ll be alright, hyung— _listen to me,_ you’ll be alright.” Yuto bites his lip as hard as he can, pushing back the sobs that threaten to escape. In the distance, he can hear yelling. The sound of more shots, and suddenly, a strange silence.

“Yuto. My dear, dear Yuto. I… You know how much I love you, right?”

He nods. He hates how easily Seungjun has accepted his fate.

“You’re… so strong now. I know you… you and Jaeyoung will do a good job in leading the others.”

“Don’t say that.”

“And Jaeyoung. I love him so much. You know how fragile he can be. Please… cherish each other. Love each other. Do what I couldn’t.”

Yuto lets a sob slip from his lips. It doesn’t stop. “S-Seungjun-hyung,” he wails, “don’t leave us, please!”

“Yuu.” Seungjun feels numb. “Be strong for me, Yuu.”

Another fuzzy form appears next to him, helping to hold his head up. They, too, place a hand atop of Seungjun’s wound, blood staining their skin. Their face is stone cold, even as they look at Seungjun’s dying form.

“Youngie.” he grins deliriously.

It breaks in an instant. Jaeyoung’s form trembles violently, quiet tears trailing down his cheeks. He shifts to take hold of Seungjun, and Yuto lets him. “You’re… so warm, Jaeyoungie.” Seungjun mutters.

“Shut up.” he retorts. “Please, just shut up, Jun.”

The buzz of a swarm. Bright lights. Heavy limbs.

“Jaeyoung. I’m… so proud of you.”

“Why?” he croaks.

“Can I… Not be proud of you?”

Jaeyoung immediately shakes his head. “No, no, it’s okay. You can.”

“Good.” The smile fades from Seungjun’s lips, and he curls in closer to Jaeyoung’s chest. “Youngie?” he whispers, “Could… Could you hold me tighter?”

Jaeyoung does as he’s told.

Numb. Quiet. He can’t make out Jaeyoung’s face, even with how close they are. It strikes fear into Seungjun. Yuto- What does Yuto look like? Is he still crying? _Why can’t he hear his sobs?_

“I’m… I’m so _cold,_ Youngie.” A tear falls from his face. Then another. Seungjun can’t stop crying, even though it causes jolts of numb pain to flash from his wound and only makes his vision blurrier. “Youngie, Yuu, why- why can’t I see you anymore?”

He rattles out another breath. “I’m _scared._ I don’t want to die.”

A pair of lips presses onto his forehead. A thumb wipes away the tears. Their hands are small, fingers slender. Yuto. It must be Yuto.

“You’ll be okay, Jun-hyung.” He runs his hands through Seungjun’s hair, languid and calming. “You’ll go someplace nice and warm. You-” Yuto pauses, his voice hitching his throat as his mouth becomes dry. “You won’t be in pain anymore.”

❀❀❀

_ Jaeyoung strides through the halls of the base with enough conviction that any younger recruits that see him scurry out of his path without hesitation. He doesn’t bother giving them a second glance, too focused on his objective as he makes his way towards the lowest floor. _

_He had come straight from training, sweat still making his shirt stick to his back. He can feel subtle exhaustion pulling at his body, but chooses to ignore it as he stops in front of his leader’s door._

_He can hear voices coming from inside—two of them, familiar, safe. He keeps his expression stoic as he enters, thoughts protected from prying eyes. Even though they’re in the safest sector in the base, there’s few people to trust here._

_Seungjun sits at the head of the table, absorbed in files that Yuto has laid out for him. Jaeyoung feels the tension melt off of him as he closes the door behind him. The lock clicks and the two other men look up at him with the same expression painted on their features, down to the pursing of lips and furrow of eyebrows._

_“Hey,” he smiles, and Seungjun’s face loses all its strain._

_“Hyung,” Yuto greets from beside their leader, a gentle smile on his own lips. Jaeyoung steps away from the door and makes his way towards them, wrapping his arm around the younger’s waist as he leans his weight onto the table._

_“What have we got?”_

_“The other side has invaded and occupied the Prism warehouse, and it looks like they’re going to continue moving until they take over that entire section,” Seungjun sighs, leaning back into Jaeyoung’s touch as he cards his fingers through his hair._

_This isn’t news. They had known the other side would make a move over the boundary. It was an area of profound tension—both sides held a share in the company that owned the warehouse, but it had never been established who had control. For the most part, Seungjun had maintained his jurisdiction over it, fighting off anyone who came to challenge with little damage done to his men. But now, the other side had made a clear effort to overthrow what he had managed to keep._

_The papers on the table are crudely shot photographs of the warehouse from this morning and a blueprint of its layout with the other side’s positions sketched out in a messy marker. There’s a folder tucked underneath of intelligence that’s been collected on the bosses, alleged investments they’ve made in the last decade, anything and everything that could be hacked and extracted without them knowing._

_As clever as the other side thinks they might be, Yuto was one step ahead._

_“I think we’ve left it too late to do anything else,” Yuto says solemnly. “We’ll have to go in ourselves.”_

_Seungjun sighs, he knew this was coming. The other side had sent its leaders into the warehouse. There wasn’t any other way around it, as much as he hates bringing the pair beside him into the line of fire._

_“Jaeyoung-”_

_“I’ll have everything ready to go in under an hour. They probably aren’t expecting us to retaliate so quickly,” Jaeyoung reasons, and Yuto shakes his head._

_“They’ve been in there for at least half a day already. The only reason we called you now was because we just got word the heads are there, too. We thought they were just trying to occupy, but it seems they’re trying to send a message.”_

_“I’ll send a message myself,” Seungjun mutters, and stands from his seat swiftly._

_“Hyung,” Jaeyoung grabs his wrist and pulls him towards his body until he can trap him in a hug. He kisses the top of his head, laughing as the leader tries to squirm out of his hold. He releases him finally, but keeps their hands tangled together. Yuto’s fingers are wrapped in his too, and for a moment they just stand quietly._

_“No dying,” Jaeyoung states._

_“No dying,” Yuto repeats._

_Seungjun sighs, lifting both of their hands as he makes eye contact with both of them. “No dying.”_

_Jaeyoung chuckles, tugging Seungjun back into an embrace. “We need you, Hyung.”_

_Yuto nods from beside him, and Jaeyoung kisses his head. Sounds of protest arise as Seungjun takes his turn, kissing over the youngest’s face until he plants a short one on the lips, and Yuto gives him a soft slap on the arm. Seungjun gives Jaeyoung one kiss before they all separate._

_“Hyung,” Yuto says, addressing Jaeyoung. “We need you alive just as much as Seungjun-hyung.”_

_“God, you’re both so sappy,” Seungjun snorts, and kisses them both on the forehead. “No dying for you, either,” he says directly to Yuto, cupping his cheeks._

_“Go,” the younger huffs, pushing him, and the leader laughs and goes to dress himself in protective gear._

_Seungjun’s face moulds back into the flinty gaze of a leader. One who, according to their recruits, would_ kill _Jaeyoung and Yuto if they stepped out of line._

_That was what the three of them had agreed on. They wouldn’t showcase their affections publicly, in fear that someone would find out and use it as blackmail. None of them were willing to chance it._

_Seungjun portrayed himself as the perfect leader. He knew the ins and outs of practically everything, and held his leadership with an iron fist. No one dared to cross him, lest they wanted to be spat out onto the streets._

_Jaeyoung formed his facade into someone who could break a man in half if he wanted to. None of their recruits dared to spar with him, but they couldn’t deny his intimate knowledge of guns and weaponry. He made sure that they knew how to stay alive, not die._

_And Yuto. He painted himself as quiet, a man that melded into the shadows with ease. Yuto was capable of picking out anything from a crowd. Body language. Reading lips. If there was intel to be gathered, then he would get it._

_The three of them rarely mixed together. If they did, it was with forced words and tense muscles. Their purpose with each other rang loud. They interacted to exchange information. They would keep each other alive. That was it._

❀❀❀

It’s a little dramatic, Hyojin decides, watching the scene play out before him.

Two heartbeats, and the figures are at Seungjun’s side, one crouching over his body while the other remains standing, threatening anyone who dares to come too close. They’re in the middle of a turf war, of _course_ people are going to get shot. As if to prove Hyojin’s point, one of the other side’s men gets hit and falls a few feet away from him.

Changyoon appears next to him, eyes scanning the landscape. “What happened?” he queries, nonchalantly shooting a challenger attempting to reach them.

“We hit their leader,” Hyojin murmurs, still in shock, “Are we supposed to do something?”

“Probably not,” Changyoon shrugs. “Where’s Kyun?”

“I’m not sure,” Hyojin answers, turning to look for their partner. There’s people in every direction, any form of organization abandoned as both sides fight to keep their own from losing. It’s almost… amusing.

As he speaks, a shot rings out above the chaos.

“Kyun!” Changyoon shrieks, taking off towards the back of the warehouse. “Minkyun, no, no!”

Hyojin watches, confusion clouding his thoughts for a moment until he sees the youngest crumple to the floor, hands gripping at his thigh. _No._

He whips around again, eyes meeting with the figure still standing above Seungjun, and he understands. He nods, the other nods back, and Hyojin lifts his gun and shoots several times at the ceiling. The figure does the same, a different pattern.

Both groups immediately cease their fights and begin to retreat, confused as to why the signal was called. Commotion begins to stir where the trio are huddled together with a rapidly fading Seungjun. Some people are yelling for medics. Others just stare, both at their commander and how _intimate_ their leaders are with each other.

Hyojin streaks across the floor, reaching Minkyun’s side in an instant. Changyoon holds him to his chest, watching as Minkyun is already beginning to rip at the hem of his shirt to create makeshift wrappings.

“What happened?” Hyojin hisses, seeing how blood already soaks at the fabric.

“Stray shot.” Minkyun bites out, tying a tight knot. “I’ll live. Why- Why did we call a ceasefire?”

“Because of you, dumbass.” Changyoon retorts, but his face softens. “On their side? Their leader-”

“Seungjun.” Hyojin cuts in. “Seungjun was hit, I- He-”

Minkyun observes his leader’s face, sees the small traces of regret and anxiety that litter his expression. “You knew him.”

Hyojin nods. “A childhood friend.” His eyes squeeze shut. “As kids, I… I always thought he was invincible. Never afraid to put himself in harm’s way. But, just the fact that I saw him fall and the fact that he isn’t getting up makes me so scared.”

“So you killed him,” Changyoon says and Minkyun groans.

“Oh fuck, I did _what now?”_

Hyojin runs a hand through his hair. “It was _you?”_

“Listen! He was just standin’ there doing nothing!" Minkyun slurs, delirious from pain, "What was I supposed to do, _not_ shoot him?”

Changyoon slaps him on the arm and rolls his eyes. “Well, it’s too late to do anything now.”

Hyojin bares his teeth. “We shoot to _incapacitate,_ not to kill, Kyun.”

“I’m sorry, okay Hyo? Jesus.”

Changyoon huffs. “Well, what happens now?”

Hyojin lets out another sigh. “We’ll make compromises. Share the resources. We already both have shares in the company, there’s no harm done. It’s what should have happened to begin with.”

He looks over at where the trio are huddled. At their men, put into shock by the sudden death of their leader. “We’ll send our condolences. Perhaps even a treaty.”

Hyojin’s heart stutters.

“I think Seungjun would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [meg's twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)


End file.
